


Malos Entendidos

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Loki y Thor tienen una discusión.Uno no sabe como disculparse y el otro está más que dolido. Una escena mal interpretada desata los celos y el drama en medio de un terrible resfriado.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Thor estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa, había hablado con su hija si podía pasar la noche en casa de sus abuelos pues él tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, esta no era más que una excusa ya que su plan era pasar una noche de locura y pasión junto a su más amada “ _lunita”._

Mientras, en otro lado de la empresa donde trabajaba, Loki sólo quería que llegara la hora de la finalización de su jornada laboral. Se encontraba exhausto como no lo estaba hace años, le dolía todo su cuerpo y el sueño ya le cerraba los ojos, lo único que quería era descansar. Después de todo, había sido una semana muy agitada y aún quedaba mucho por realizar. Tenía planeado regresar esa noche a su apartamento para descansar sin interrupciones. 

Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando su móvil sonó, un mensaje había llegado. _"Te necesito con urgencia"_ No lo pensó más y devolvió inmediatamente la llamada, pero no había respuesta, Thor no contestaba. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió disparado, mientras no dejaba de llamar sin respuesta alguna, apretó los dientes mientras miraba su reloj una y otra vez, quería estar cuando antes en el hogar del mayor, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo a él o a la pequeña Torrun. 

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, por suerte desde hace algunos meses él ya contaba con llaves del lugar. Casi se cae al ver lo que había frente a él, pues un camino de velas iluminaba hacia la habitación de su pareja.

— Ese idiota — comenzó a gruñir Loki, había ido todo el camino preocupado y corriendo a toda velocidad, pues estaba realmente asustado, y por lo que veía, no había ninguna emergencia, sólo que la estupidez de su pareja lo había dominado, realmente tenía mierda en la cabeza, estaba seguro de que no había ninguna neurona en la cabeza de Thor. Arrastro los pies mientras bufada, sabía que no se controlaría. 

— ¡Sorpresa! — exclamó Thor con una voz sensual mientras se encontraba recostado sobre la cama.

— ¿Esta era la emergencia? ¿No crees que es una estupidez? Me vine corriendo y tú no eras capaz de contestar el maldito teléfono, no sabes las miles de cosas que pensé — gritó Loki totalmente furioso mientras daba un puñetazo contra la muralla, haciendo estremecer a su pareja.

—Amor... Sólo quería darte una sorpresa...Perdón — dijo un perplejo Thor, nunca se esperó ese tipo de respuesta por parte de su pareja.

— Eres un grandísimo idiota — fue todo lo que dijo Loki y salió del lugar, directo a la habitación que solía usar cuando estaba Torunn presente, estaba realmente molesto y cansado.

Thor lo intentó detener tomándolo de la camisa, pero este hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino. Sólo le dedicó una mirada de enojo, a lo que su pareja respondió soltándolo, mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban. Él solo quería celebrar que hace un año se habían conocido y empezado su historia de amor, jamás pensó que Loki se asustaría o lo tratara de esa forma, al parecer para su novio no era una fecha importante. 

Finalmente, decidió dejarlo pasar, no insistiría más, pero estaba realmente triste, nunca pensó que su _"lunita"_ se lo iba a tomar de esa manera. Si bien era normal que el hombre gruñera, al final siempre terminaba expresándole amor, pero hoy no fue la ocasión, lo había rechazado abiertamente y eso le dolía en el fondo de su alma. Esa noche durmió peor que nunca, estaba muy dolido y sólo pensaba estupideces, tales como " _Loki ya no me ama"_ y así se hizo un montón de líos que no le permitieron descansar. 

Por otro lado, Loki ya se había calmado y se había dado cuenta de lo idiota e insensible que había sido, pues acababa de notar la fecha y lo que significaba, estaba realmente preocupado y no sabía cómo disculparse, además si era sincero, le daba vergüenza ir a pedir disculpas, él era el gran Loki y jamás se disculpaba. El cansancio lo terminó consumiendo, pero no fue una buena noche, ahora se sentía peor que antes. 

A la mañana siguiente no estaban mejores los ánimos. Uno no quería hablar pues no sabía cómo empezar las disculpas, y el otro, estaba tan triste que no tenía ánimos de nada. Dada la ausencia del Torunn, nadie hizo comentario alguno y comieron en el absoluto silencio. Un desayuno realmente decadente e incómodo, aterrador. 

Al despedirse, Thor le dedicó una mirada a su amado, pero este ni siquiera le devolvió respuesta, ya que se encontraba absorto en revisar su horario mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pulsar. El mayor se sintió aún peor y salió rápidamente del lugar.

El resto del día no estuvo mejor, ninguno de los dos rendía como se debía y ambos estaban exhaustos, necesitaban hablar y rápido, no podían seguir dilatando las cosas, sabía que tenían que arreglarse. 

Loki se sentía realmente mal, estaba mareado y la fiebre no bajaba con nada, pese a que ya se había tomado un par de pastillas. Se decidió dar un descanso, ya que junto al malestar físico los nervios los tenían tomado, estaba irritable y de seguro asustando a sus subordinados.

En la sala de descanso se encontró con su viejo amigo y ex amor, fumando un cigarro. Así que se le acercó pues hacia días que no cruzaban palabra alguna, ya que todos estaban en una mala fecha, los balances y las inversiones no estaban cuadrando, por suerte ya pronto estarían más libres. 

Luego de un par de preguntas y respuestas banales, Loki tomó confianza y decidió pedirle consejos a su amigo, pues no sabía cómo pedir disculpas, ya que esta vez sí que se le había pasado la mano. Steve se sorprendió ante la pegunta del azabache, pero no negaba que le encantaba al fin sentirse útil para su gran amigo, quien siempre lo había apoyado. 

Sin embargo, en ese instante Thor iba entrando al salón, cuando unas voces le llamaron la atención y los celos cegaron su mente. Ahí estaba su amado hablando animadamente con su ex gran amor, incluso se veía un poco sonrojado, se quedó mirándolos sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero gran fue su asombro cuando él con sus propios ojos vio como su amado se acercaba a Steve, besándolo, si bien Thor no lograba ver bien toda la escena, estaba seguro que ese contacto no era de una simple amistad. Algo se quebró dentro de él, lo invadió la rabia y la tristeza, sólo quería partirle la cara a Steve, y gritarle un par de cosas a Loki, así que salió rápido del lugar, no se podía dar el lujo el armar un escándalo en su lugar trabajo.

—Loki ¿Estás bien? — dijo preocupado Rogers mientras sostenía a su amigo que casi se había caído por culpa de un mareo, acto seguido le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que este ardía en fiebre — vete a casa ¿ya terminaste no? descansa y luego ve a pedir disculpas para que te quites esa cara se sufrimiento — explicó sonriendo mientras revolvía sus cabellos. 

Luego de eso, los amigos se separaron y Loki fue a afinar unos últimos detalles para ir a su hogar, esta vez si que necesitaba descansar para luego hacer aquello que tanto lo aterraba, por primera vez, él sería el primero en pedir disculpas. 

Thor ardía en rabia, alguien pagaría las consecuencias...


	2. Capítulo 2

Loki rápidamente fue a su oficina y tomó su maletín, tenía la esperanza de ver a su novio camino a la salida, al menos para dedicarle una mirada a modo de saludo y si la suerte estaba de su lado saludarse, aunque fuera con un simple buenas tardes, pero para su mala suerte no se lo encontró.

No pensó mucho camino a su casa, pues la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaban pensar, sólo quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar totalmente sano, para así atreverse e ir a ofrecer unas disculpas decentes a Thor.

Thor esa tarde no rindió como siempre en el trabajo, estaba realmente molesto como no lo estaba hace años, lo único que quería hacer era partirle la cara a Rogers, y exigirse una muy buena explicación a su pareja, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría escuchar.

Esperó afuera de la empresa, pero no hubo vista de Loki, tampoco tenía mensajes o algún indicio de que su pareja estuviera preocupado o al menos apenado por su mala actitud, o ahora con su reciente infidelidad, como le dolía pensar en esas palabras. Ante sus ojos apareció el culpable de todo, ahí estaba Rogers tan campante como siempre.

Aprovechó que se encontraba solo y lo siguieron unos metros, hasta dar con un callejón al lado de su lugar de trabajo, acto seguido, lo empujó contra este, arrinconándolo contra la muralla.

— Así te quería tener ¿qué diablos estás haciendo con Loki? ¿no te bastó con jugar por años con su sincero amor? Ahora, que al fin lo vez feliz, lo vuelves a seducir — gritó Thor realmente molesto y a segundos de darle una bofetada al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Pero ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿qué te hace creer tal estupidez? sabes mi pasado con Loki, pero actualmente solo somos muy buenos amigos. Yo sólo tengo ojos para Tony — dijo un Steve de lo más sincero y directo, como siempre lo era.

— Hoy vi cómo se besaban — rugió Thor, escupiendo las palabras con rabia mientras tomaba a Steve por la camisa.

— Eres un idiota. Nunca nos dimos un beso, no sé que clase de cosas estás imaginando. Pero deberías hablarlo con Loki, él es tu pareja. Además, el no estaba bien, tuvo mucha fiebre, incluso dejó la oficina. Tu sabes como es él, tiene que estar realmente mal para dejar de trabajar — Rogers soltó ya aburrido de la situación que estaba viviendo, como pudo se soltó del agarre del otro hombre, y se fue, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba como Thor gritaba que todo era una gran mentira.

Odinson no sabía si creerle o no, como él iba a ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta que su pareja con quien había compartido desayuno esa mañana se encontraba tan enfermo al punto de casi colapsar en la oficina, además, él estaba muy seguro de haber visto un beso, _"¿Pero, y si todo eran sus celos?",_ se apresuró a llegar a casa, necesitaba pensar con claridad antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Pasaron un par de horas, a la única conclusión a la cual llegó, es que su _"lunita"_ lo necesitaba, así que tomó su abrigo y salió rumbo a la casa de su amado, necesitaba cuidarlo y tocarlo, saber que todo estaba bien.

Pero gran fue su shock, al ver entrando al departamento de su amor al mismo sujeto de esa tarde, ante sus ojos estaba Steve abriendo la puerta con sus propias llaves, algo que ni siquiera él tenía.

Thor no lo soporto más, todo era muy evidente, esos dos estaban saliendo juntos, nunca se había acabado lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos. Se sentía realmente dolido, traicionado, decidió marcharse antes de hacer algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir, aún tenía una hija por la cual velar, no podía acriminarse.

Lo único que hizo fue sacar su móvil y llamar a su pronta ex-pareja.

— Thor — fue lo único que salió de la boca de Loki, su voz sonaba agitada debido a que le costaba respirar producto del resfriado. Pero que su pareja lo interpreto como otro tipo de acciones indecentes.

— Esto se acabó, no me busques más, háblame solo por temas laborales, me das asco — fue todo lo que gritó Thor consumido por la rabia, pero también por la tristeza, las lágrimas no paraban de cesar mientras apagaba su móvil, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Loki para responder tales palabras.

En otro lado de la ciudad, el móvil de Loki rebotaba en el suelo, mientras él lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían de esta manera, él no había sido capaz de hacer nada, sólo pronuncio un _"se acabó"_ mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, agradecía que su amigo hubiera dejado su departamento unos minutos atrás, pues no quería que nadie lo viera en este estado tan deplorable, esa noche lloró hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que la fiebre lo consumió en un sueño muy largo.

El resto del fin de semana Loki no salió a ningún lugar, se aseguró de responder los mensajes de Steve, solamente para que este no lo visitara y se diera cuenta de todo, le escribió excusándose de no poder hablar ya que estaba afónico pero mucho mejor, lo que no era ajeno a la realidad, pues el resfrío había disminuyendo en intensidad, pero el dolor de su corazón cada hora dolía más y más, sentía que aún podía hacer algo, él no se daría por vencido tan rápido.

El domingo en la tarde no lo resistió, y dado que Thor no le contestaba, decidió llamar al móvil de Torunn, aunque se sentía muy avergonzado por haber recurrido a esta estrategia.

— ¿Tío Loki? — preguntó Torunn con su voz tan dulce como siempre.

— Torunn, cariño ¿tu padre está ahí? — preguntó torpemente el mayor.

— No, ya salió a encontrarse contigo. Dijo que irían a tomarse unas copas. No te ha contestado el móvil porque lo dejó en casa, pero de seguro ya llega — respondió la niña muy ajena a la situación actual.

—Ya lo vi en la puerta, perdón por preocuparte — fue todo lo que respondió Loki con una falsa felicidad.

Luego de esa conversación, donde claramente Thor no saldría con él, no tenía idea con quién rayos lo haría y eso lo llenaba de tristeza, y quizás algo de ira. Tomó su abrigo y salió rápidamente de casa, iría a todos los bares que frecuentaban hasta dar con él y lograr hablar. En medio de su recorrido lo pilló por sorpresa una lluvia muy intensa, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, pese a eso siguió rumbo a los bares, encontraría al jodido de Odinson.

Finalmente opto por el favorito de ambos, donde sólo iban en ocasiones muy especiales.

Lo encontró en la misma mesa donde siempre se sentaban, ahí estaba su amado muy arreglado y sonriendo de una forma cálida. Frente a él se encontraba Bruce Banner, uno de los socios de la empresa, él reía y conversaba animadamente. Ambos se veían entretenidos, como si lo estuvieran pasando realmente bien, como si fueran grandes amigos.

Se dio cuenta que no era un buen momento para entablar una conversación, sería realmente irracional de su parte interrumpir frente a alguien del trabajo, quizás, que problemas le generaría a Thor, después de todo, que estuvieran juntos bebiendo no necesariamente era por un amorío, a él mismo muchas veces le había tocado hacerlo por temas laborales.

Decidió que lo más sensato era esperar a Thor, cuando este estuviera solo, abordarlo y aclarar las cosas. En su larga espera apenas logró cubrirse de la lluvia, estaba todo mojado, incluso su ropa interior, el frío le calaba los huesos pero no le importaba, su única prioridad era arreglar el malentendido, no quería una noche más en aquella tortura.

Cuando por fin de dignaron a salir, fue muy sigiloso tras ellos, pero nunca terminaban de separarse incluso pasaron la estación de trenes, pero ninguno de los dos entró. Pero todo cambio cuando los vio dirigirse en dirección a una famosa calle por tener _"hoteles"_ ya no había nada más que mirar, sabía a lo que iban y realmente le dolía.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, quería llegar pronto a su casa pues las lágrimas lo invadían, tenía mucha rabia, mucho dolor, pero no era sólo su corazón el que dolía, también sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo lo estaba matando.

No supo cómo llego a su departamento, estaba desgarrado y la fiebre lo tenía mareado, nuevamente comenzó a llorar mientras su cabeza pulsaba, se sentía derrotado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Esa mañana Loki estaba peor que nunca, física y emocionalmente. Esto último era lo que más le dolía, nunca pensó que alguien como él, podría sufrir de esa manera. Además, gracias a haberse mojado por horas y luego dormirse empapado su resfrió estaba realmente mucho peor, respirar era realmente un suplicio.

Sin embargo, tenía que ir a trabajar igual, tenía muchos pendientes y él, el gran Loki, no se dejaría decaer ni menos perder. Aún estaba entre sus planes volver con Thor, haría lo que fuera para que este fuera suyo nuevamente, se sentía patético por pensar de esa forma, pero en estos momentos pensaba que podía humillarse una y mil veces con tal de tener al amor de su vida a su lado, _"¿Pero Thor aun sentía algo por él?"_ Confiaba en que todo lo visto no era más que una excitación pasajera, y estaba dispuesto a perdonar una noche de descontrol, después de todo, cuando sucedió ya no eran pareja, eso último le dolió.

Caminando se sentía peor, le dolía cada músculo, por la nariz ya no podía respirar y tenía una tos horrible que no lo dejaba por ningún segundo. Pero para Loki se venía una semana realmente difícil, tenía mucho trabajo y no era momento para descansar, lo primero era cumplir con sus obligaciones, como el buen trabajador que era.

En alguna parte de la empresa, Thor tenía un dolor de cabeza como no lo tenía hace años, era como un adolescente que tomaba alcohol por primera vez. Al parecer se había excedido la noche anterior con Bruce, claramente mezclar vodka y tequila no era idea, había tenido que pasar la noche con el empresario porque prácticamente no se podía mantener en pie.

Sin embargo, ni todo el alcohol del mundo lo hacía olvidar el dolor que sentía, él amaba a Loki pero nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así. Para él este era el amor de su vida, una segunda oportunidad del destino, dado que su primer amor le fue arrebatado de la forma más brusca, aunque dejándole uno de los regalos más lindos de la vida, su hermosa Torunn.

Loki estaba frente a la computadora con dificultad, se sentía sumamente afiebrado y su vista cada vez se nublaba más y más, no estaba rindiendo absolutamente nada. Pensó en ir al baño a refrescarse por un momento, quizás eso le servía para sentirse un poco mejor y continuar con los millones de proyectos que esperaban ver la luz esta semana. Se levantó con dolor, pero todo empezó a ser cada vez más negro.

Thor pese a estar distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente escucho más murmullos de lo habitual, así que decidió poner atención a que se parloteaba tanto por estas horas en la oficina.

— No puedo creer que la gran diva haya colapsado, debe estar realmente mal —le decía con voz penosa una chica a otra, mientras se alejaban camino a sacar copias.

Thor pensó que estaba escuchando mal, además, podía haber otro al cual llamaran diva, quizás Tony, se convenció a sí mismo que el traidor de su expareja no era del que hablaban, él debe estar de lo más feliz con su único y verdadero amor, Steve.

Pero a los pocos minutos otro comentario llamo su atención:

— Que lástima por Loki, tuvieron que llevárselo en ambulancia, nunca pensé en ver a alguien como él de esa forma — explicaba uno de los contadores a algunas secretarias.

Fue en ese momento cuando los nervios de Thor explotaron, definitivamente estaban hablando de lunita.

Así que tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su oficina, después de todo, el imbécil de Steve debía saber algo.

Pero al llegar al departamento de rubio, sólo se encontró con el supuesto amor de Rogers. Dado la situación algo debía saber o al menos sospechar

— Vaya mi suerte, me encuentro con el hombre con cuernos— dijo con sorna — ¿Dónde está tu novio? por cierto, sabes que se anda revolcando con otro —gritó de forma brusca al castaño, mientras este se ponía cada vez más rojo. Thor nunca se había salido de sus cabales, pero en ese momento se había olvidado de toda muestra de cordialidad.

— Thor, no sé a quién se refiere porque no tengo ningún condenado novio —escupió las últimas palabras lleno de rabia por el atrevimiento del mayor, olvidando todo protocolo del buen vivir. Además _¿Quién rayos era ese supuesto otro_?

— Odinson, no le grites así a mi empleado y menos vengas a violar su privacidad, estas cometiendo acoso sexual al hablarle de temas privados en esta oficina. Además, de calumniarme de esa forma tan vil. Con todo mi respeto, ¿qué es lo que busca? — terminó de decir Steve exasperado por la actitud de Thor, tan arrogante e idiota, además, quien era para hablarle tan brusco a su Tony.

— ¿Es verdad lo de Loki? — empezó a decir avergonzado por las acciones recién cometidas. Thor ya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

— No tengo idea a qué te refieres, no he sabido nada de él — la actitud de Steve pasó una pensativa — sólo me mandó unos mensajes asegurando que estaba bien, ya que el viernes en la tarde cuando pasé a dejarle una medicina, él apenas hablaba y la fiebre no lo dejaba — terminó explicando Rogers algo preocupado, ese día no había tenido noticias de su amigo.

Estaban en eso, cuando entró un despreocupado Bucky a la oficina, ansioso por contar información nueva, se le veía en los ojos.

— Stevie ¿te enteraste? Loki fue trasladado al hospital, cayó inconsciente golpeándose la cabeza. Las chicas dicen que todo fue producto de una alta fiebre.

Thor se sentó en unas de las sillas, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos. Bucky miró a su jefe y al empleado del otro departamento, sin entender ni mierda lo que estaba pasando, Tony le dio una mirada de soslayo.

— Te...tengo que verlo — pedía Thor afligido.

Finalmente, Rogers, lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos salieron camino al hospital, aunque en último momento Steve tomó del brazo a su amor y lo arrastró con ellos, después de todo no se le olvidaba lo que Odinson le había dicho, y quizás Stark estaba mal pensando cosas. Además, sería realmente incómodo un viaje a solas con Thor, realmente no lo quería sufrir.

Estaban en el auto, cuando Thor se animó a hablar, aún había muchas dudas en su mente y si no las aclaraba pronto, no sabría cómo enfrentarse a Loki, mejor ir con la cabeza despejada de dudas.

— ¿Rogers, ¿qué hacías el viernes por la tarde en el departamento de Loki, abriendo con tus propias llaves? — soltó lleno de rabia.

— Ahora entiendo todo, me viste y sacaste conjeturas apresuradas, idiota — eso último lo disimuló con una tos — para tu información intercambiamos llaves por Fenrir, el gatito que adoptamos juntos — esa información era para Tony — una vez, por un tema laboral no pude regresar a mi casa y el pobre gatito estaba encerrado y sin comida. Le di una llave a Loki por si se me presentaba otra urgencia. Cuando él se quedó con el gato, por las mismas razones me dio su llave. Era lo más sano para Fenrir — explicaba con la vista fija en la carretera — esa tarde me llamó pidiendo ayuda, él no se podía mover de la cama y no tenía ningún medicamento, así que lo vine a ayudar, pero no estuve más de quince minutos. Después tenía una cena con Loki — Steve enojado golpeó el volante, odiaba que la gente sacara ideas estúpidas y no los aclarara, él ya había aprendido las heridas que se pueden formar si no se busca la verdad.

Tony por su parte asistió, confirmando la cena mencionada.

Thor se calmó, mientras estaba aún más avergonzado. Acto seguido pidió unas disculpas en voz baja a lo que Steve respondió, que con quien se tenía que disculpar era otro, no pudo evitar soltar algo de veneno, pues estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo y por el daño que el idiota de Odinson le había hecho.

Al llegar al hospital, una joven enfermera se les acercó, sonrojándose al ver a tres hombres tan guapos.

— Somos amigos de Loki Laufeyson. Quisiéramos saber ¿cómo se encuentra? — Tony fue el encargado de preguntar de forma cortés, dado que los otros dos no hicieron absolutamente nada.

— ¿Son familiares? Sólo puedo entregar información a la familia — respondió tímida la muchacha, eran demasiado deslumbrante esos hombres.

— Señorita sus padres viven muy lejos. Además, aquí está su pareja y si no le dice que diablos tiene ese hombre, le dará un ataque cardíaco por los nervios — terminó de pedir Steve ya cabreado mientras apuntaba a Thor.

— Bueno el señor Laufeyson se encuentra estable. Tiene un golpe leve en cabeza con unos puntos de sutura estará bien. Respecto a su resfrío, se encontraba con una pulmonía avanzada, así que esta con oxígeno y medicinas en estos momentos, necesitamos estabilizarlo — comenzó a relatar una sonrojada enfermera.

— ¿Podré verlo?, se lo ruego — Thor estaba desesperado.

La enfermera aceptó sin mayores problemas a su petición. Steve se despidió con un " _cuídalo o me la pagas",_ luego tomó por el cuello a Tony, llevándoselo rápidamente del lugar, quería aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

Cuando Thor entró a la sala, se encontró a su novio durmiendo, sintió aún más tristeza al verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable. Estaba con suero y medicinas intravenosa, conectado al oxígeno. Respiraba agitado y su boca no dejaba de moverse, al parecer estaba murmurando algo.

— Thor perdón, te…te…. amo...


	4. Capítulo 4

Steve tomó a Tony de la mano y se lo llevo rápidamente del hospital, su amor no tuvo reacción alguna, lo siguió en el silencio más sepulcral, es más, ni siquiera lo regañó por llevarlo de la mano, aunque siempre lo hacía pues no se acostumbraba a la situación.

Cuando llegaron al auto, el mayor intento rozar sus labios, pero el más bajo hizo caso omiso, sutilmente corrió sus labios y acto seguido entro al auto, técnicamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Steve. Lo que este último interpretó como vergüenza de los vieran en público, pese a que estaban en un estacionamiento subterráneo y no se veía nadie a la vista.

Al poco andar y dado que no había conversación alguna, Steve estaba de los nervios, ya no soportaba más.

— Tony, vamos dime lo que piensas, estas muy callado — pidió Rogers que no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, realmente quería saber si el otro estaba celoso, molesto o si tenía alguna reacción.

— Que horrible lo que le pasó a Loki, nunca pensé verlo tan mal — explicó Stark sincero, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación. Pero luego de eso desvió su atención a la ventana y no habló en todo el camino. Lo que Steve interpretó como que era mejor hablar en casa. Tenía miedo, era raro ver a Tony tan calmado, pesar a llevar unos meses saliendo formalmente, el menor tendía a sonrojarse por el simple hechos de estas solos en un lugar cerrado pero en ese momento no había reacción alguna. 

Tony no estaba del todo bien, por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos distintos. A su mente vino aquella fantasía la cual aún le dolía, en la cual veía a Loki y su Steve teniendo sexo, quizás como la habían disfrutado, después de todo Steve fue con el único que se dio como tal, que tuvo relaciones de otra forma, mientras él era simplemente una persona aburrida hasta en la cama.

Se empezó a sentir aún más triste, _¿y si Steve ya se aburrió de su forma monótona y poco pasional?, ¿quizá buscaba su reemplazo?_ Movió la cabeza como negando, intentando alejar esos pensamientos tan estúpidos. Pero cada minuto se deprimía más y más. 

Steve se estaba desesperando, si había algo que odiaba profundamente en su vida era que la gente no aclara sus cosas, después de todo, gracias a ese tipo de situaciones, ya había perdido una vez al amor de su vida y no quería volver a perderlo nuevamente. 

Cuando llegaron a sus departamentos (ya que aún eran vecinos y oficialmente no vivían sólo en uno), Tony intentó ir a su departamento alegando que estaba cansado y que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, ya que se habían retirado de la oficina más temprano de lo usual. Pero Steve no lo dejó ir a ningún lado y nuevamente lo arrastró hasta su hogar con la excusa que deberían comer algo y juntos, recalcando más de una vez que tenían temas pendientes.

— Ya me harté – soltó Steve gruñendo — Tony me puedes decir qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza. ¿Te molestó lo de hoy? ¿Tienes preguntas? Créeme, responderé cada cosa, pero por favor ya deja de mirar de esta forma tan triste y no hablar palabra alguna, ¡me estas desesperando!

Tony se tomó por sorpresa el comentario, pues no se dio cuenta que estaba expresando tanto, según él estaba en el mejor de los engaños, pero no, Steve había visto toda su alma. Por otro lado, esta era una oportunidad para sacar un poco de información, dudaba que se diera de nuevo, así que aprovecharía de sacar todas las incógnitas que que tenía desde hace algún tiempo. 

— Bien, hablemos — pidió un Tony muy calmado, ese fue el inicio a una serie de preguntas y respuestas.

— ¿Qué relación tenías con Loki antes de reencontrarnos?

—Fuimos grandes amigos y tuvimos muchas noches de sexo, pero mi cuerpo sólo te recordaba a ti, incluso le decía tu nombre. Eso fue mucho tiempo antes de reencontrarnos, cuando nos vimos solo éramos amigos, ya no había sexo.

— ¿Es verdad de las llaves, esa fue la razón?

— Obviamente fue por Fenrir, un par de veces lo usamos por otras razones, no te mentiré — bajo la mirada — pero en la actualidad yo ni recordaba que en nuestras manos estaban las llaves del otro, no le tomé mucha importancia, perdón.

— ¿Es verdad que sólo lo viste 15 minutos ese día?

— Por el amor de Dios Tony, claro que sí. Él estaba muy enfermo y no tenía a quien recurrir, tú sabes cómo es la diva, no es la persona más sociable de este mundo y prácticamente no tiene amigos. Además, estaba peleado Odinson, así que estaba muy deprimido. 

— Dime la verdad, ¿me amas? — esto fue lo que más le costó pronunciar a Tony, pero de cierta forma necesitaba oírlo y alejar todos los estúpidos pensamientos que esa tarde rondaban su cabeza, haciéndolo sufrir y dudar del gran amor de su vida, se sonrojó al pensar como lo había llamado en su mente.

— Amor, te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca te pude olvidar porque nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tony, mírame y créeme — soltó un suspiro — Anthony fuiste y eres el único amor de mi vida, te amo — se le acercó y ambos se fundieron en uno de los abrazos más tiernos que pudieran existir, así fueron andando hasta llegar a la cama.

En este lugar se siguieron abrazando y luego muchos besos, pero no aquellos llenos de deseo pasional, sino unos llenos de amor sincero. Expresaron todo su amor contenido, fuera de algo sexual. Fue un momento excepcional, pues hasta lo que llevaban de relación nunca se había mostrado de esa forma, tan linda y tierna.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, cuando las cosas se estaban volviendo más acaloradas, fue Steve quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Así que estabas celoso? — preguntó Steve riendo, mientras le hacía cosquillas a su novio, este le dedicaba una de las miradas de más profundo odio que pudieran existir.

— Cállate, sabes que no es así — le dijo Stark serio, y realmente molesto, mientras se sonrojaba ante el mayor. Mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del departamento de Steve.

— ¡Ay sabes que es verdad!, estabas todo celoso, imaginando quizá que cosas, eres realmente tonto — lo estaba molestando Steve con una gran sonrisa, estaba realmente agradecido que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en el pasillo del departamento y que Tony se disponía a abrir su puerta.

—Steve, lo acepto. Estaba muy celoso de no comprender que rayos pasaba entre tú y Loki, de no saber que lo visitabas en su departamento e imagine millones de cosas — ante lo cual Steve abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que le estaba confesando Tony.

Acto seguido el menor lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, como si estuviera marcándolo de su propiedad. Fue un beso con mordidas, lenguas y roces involucrados, como si nada importara, mucho menos que estaban a vista y paciencia de todos.

El cuerpo de Steve reaccionó y sólo necesitaba tener a su amor en ese momento sin ropa. El ambiente estaba más que caluroso. Sólo se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

— Y por lo mismo, por hacerme sufrir de esa forma, ¡te quedas sin sexo! — inmediatamente entró a su departamento, cerrándole en la puerta en la cara a un aturdido Steve, que reaccionó tardíamente.

— Vamos Tony, era una broma, ábreme — rogaba Steve afligido

— Ve a tu casa, esta puerta no se abrirá hasta mañana, buenas noches — fue todo lo que pronunció Tony, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, como le encantaba hacer sufrir a su gran amor, se merecía esta mini venganza. Además, él no estaba como para una noche de sexo, estaba muy cansado para disfrutar o para complacer a su amor, ya mañana jugarían como siempre.

Steve volvió resignado a su departamento, luego de minutos sin respuesta por parte del menor. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, como el imbécil de su novio, lo había dejado con esas horribles ganas y con ciertos problemitas en su anatomía.

Tony sintió sonar su teléfono, un mensaje. Lo abrió y ante sus ojos estaba escrito lo siguiente.

_> >Tony me las pagaras, te dejare sin poder caminar por semanas_

_Besos, Te amo, Steve._

Tony sólo rio de forma nerviosa, sabía que Steve siempre cumplía lo que prometía...


	5. Capítulo 5

Loki estuvo inconsciente por un par de horas, cuando al fin despertó sintió un peso sobre su mano, giró lentamente y a su lado estaba su amado Thor, quien dormía plácidamente mientras lo tomaba con dulzura.

No sabía qué rayos había ocurrido lo último que recordaba era un resfriado de los mil demonios y como todo se tornaba muy oscuro, cuando por fin despertó realmente, se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital lleno de sondas y agujas, última cosa que despreciaba enormemente.

Hizo un ligero movimiento, ante lo cual Thor se despertó rápidamente, al verlo despierto, se abalanzó sobre el menor, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, pues en su boca estaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, en este momento más que nada estorbando.

Una médico entró a los pocos minutos, mirando con alegría a la pareja, actuó con normalidad como si fuera cualquier pareja heterosexual. Thor y Loki valoraron el acto, al parecer la sociedad estaba cambiando.

— Señor Laufeyson, ya puede retirarse esta noche si lo desea. Debe permanecer en reposo absoluto y con medicinas por una semana, además, debe volver a un control tanto para la pulmonía como para la lesión en su cabeza. Si no tiene quien lo ayude o si se le hace más fácil, puede quedarse por esta noche ¿Se retira o queda hasta mañana? — preguntó la mujer muy tranquila. Loki comenzó a pensar las posibilidades, llegar solo y tan tarde a su casa podría ser dificultoso, quizá lo mejor sería pasar la noche en el hospital.

— Nos vamos ahora, yo me haré cargo de sus cuidados, dejo en sus manos el trámite del alta médica, de verdad muchas gracias por todo — interrumpió Thor muy sincero y alegre por el bienestar de su lunita.

— Sin nada más que decir, iré por la enfermera para que ayude al señor Laufeyson, que tengan una linda noche — y así la médico se fue dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola.

Thor y Loki querían hablar, pero nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso, hasta que el mayor decidió que era momento de ser valiente y romper ese horrendo silencio.

—Loki, perdón. Actué como un idiota precipitadamente, saque estúpidas conclusiones, pero te amo — explicó el rubio con tristeza.

— Perdóname también por ser un amargado — terminó de explicar Loki algo avergonzado y sintiéndose idiota.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio nuevamente? — pronuncio seductoramente Thor.

— Siempre — finalizó un decidido Loki.

Thor se acercó a besar los cabellos del menor, mientras ambos se miraban con dulzura.

Esa misma noche apenas llegaron, Loki le preparó una cama a su amor, lo dejó recostado mientras iba por algo de comida, no era tan buena como la del otro, pero al menos era comestible. Hablaron banalidades y Loki se enteró lo ocurrido en la oficina, se sentía muy avergonzado con esto había roto la imagen de hombre infranqueable que tanto le agradaba, pero pese a todo le alegró saber la preocupación de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Había algo que a Thor no le calzaba, si bien Rogers había ido el viernes por la noche a darle medicina, como es que su resfrió había empeorado tanto, realmente puede haber alguien tan idiota como para no saber cuidarse a su mismo como es debido. Loki no se atrevía a preguntar por lo sucedido con Banner, bueno técnicamente estaban separados cuando ocurrió lo que él había visto, aun así le daba tristeza, mejor se lo guardaba para no romper la linda atmosfera de ambos abrazados en la cama.

— Amor, ¿cómo fue que terminaste tan grave? — preguntó Thor mientras acariciaba las manos de su único amor.

— No lo sé — respondió hosco, a lo que el mayor reacciono haciéndole cosquillas hasta que confesara, no aguanto por mucho y termino hablando — recuerdas la lluvia de ayer, bueno estuve por horas bajo ella, llegué a casa medio inconsciente por la fiebre y me dormí con todo mojado — respondió Loki más que avergonzado de su estúpida acción, realmente había sido un irresponsable.

Thor lo pensó un momento, pero no lo creía posible, _¿sería que lo siguió cuando él salió a embriagarse para pasar sus penas?_ , recordó vagamente que Torunn esa mañana le había mencionado una llamada de Loki.

—No me digas que me buscaste... Amor te juro que solo salí a tomar unas copas, no creo que hayas sacado conclusiones apresuradas verdad — Thor se estaba asustando y preocupado, no quería que el otro pensara quizás en que cosas. Además, le dolía saber que él era el culpable del estado de su amor. Loki no sabía que responder, pues por un lado se dejaba en vergüenza e inmadurez, pero por otro, ya no aguantaba más quería saber que había pasado realmente con ese otro hombre.

— ¿Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué fueron en dirección a los hoteles? — escupió el azabache con todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras lo invadía un horrible dolor de cabeza, justo cuando quería actuar como toda una diva su maldito resfriado no lo dejaba brillar.

— Pase la noche con Bruce — mientras lo pronunciaba el corazón de Loki se partía y sólo tenía ganas de llorar, no se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima corría por su mejilla, ante lo cual su pareja se apresuró a limpiarla y continuar hablando — pero no tuvimos sexo ni nada que se le parezca. Él me ofreció alojamiento pues estaba muy ebrio, me fui a su casa que queda por ese barrio y dormí en el sillón. Me vine temprano a casa con una resaca horrible y luego me fui a trabajar. Te juro por Torunn, que yo solo te amo a ti y serás mi primer y último hombre — finalizó sonriéndole ampliamente.

Luego de eso ambos se abrazaron con más intensidad, se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos se necesitaban y no falto mucho para que los apasionados besos se hicieran presentes. Iban más que bien, directo a una noche de sexo desenfrenado como tanto les gustaba. Cuando a Loki lo atacó un horrible mareo, producto del golpe en su cabeza. Ante lo cual Thor, como buen y paternal adulto, además, recordando las palabras de la médico en cuanto a reposo, decidió terminar con lo que estaban haciendo, no podía permitirse tener sexo con su lunita en esas condiciones. Ante lo cual este le respondió haciendo un mohín, lo que tentaba más y más a Thor, pero fue responsable y no se dejó seducir.

Amablemente ayudó a su pareja a ponerse la camiseta, lo acostó y lo abrazó, durmieron juntos esa noche, no hubo sexo, pero se entregaron una especie de amor muy cálido. En ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta que no se querían volver a separar por nada, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Al otro día Thor despertó primero, miro con un amor absoluto a quien tenía al lado y decidió darle un pequeño beso de buenos días, pero lo notó muy caliente, así que fue por un termómetro al parecer la fiebre había regresado.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía 39°C por lo que despertó a su amado y le dio la medicina indicada, pero este estaba actuando extraño, apenas terminó de tragar su remedio, le estiró una mano y lo tomo de su camiseta para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

— No me dejes gatito, quédate conmigo, no vayas a la oficina, mímame solo por hoy — pidió un Loki sonrojado, pero muy atrevido a la vez, Thor no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, este no era su lunita de siempre, pero debía decir que la fiebre lo hacía ser realmente adorable. A lo que el mayor aceptó, llamando inmediatamente a la empresa.

Ese día no fue más que amor, aun nada de cosas bruscas, pero Thor mimo con caricias y comida a quien sería su compañero de vida. Esa tarde Torunn lo ayudó pues también estaba muy preocupada de su “tío”, Loki no recibió más que cariño de su nueva y hermosa familia, de la cual estaba más que orgulloso.

Ya por la tarde y sin fiebre, Loki preguntó porque no había ido a trabajar, Thor omitió que había sido por petición de él, diciéndole que por iniciativa propia no había ido a la oficina, no quería avergonzar más a Loki.

Esa noche en la habitación de Thor, ambos estaban abrazados para dormir, cuando este le susurró al oído a su amor.

— La próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido como mojarte horas y horas bajo la lluvia, y no cuidar tu salud por sobre todo, te daré unas buenas nalgadas en ese bien formado trasero — regañó Thor dándole una palmada no muy fuerte a su amado, después de todo, no le molestaba darle unas cuantas.

Loki dio un respingo ante el acto de su pareja, sonrojándose y a la vez excitándose por tales acciones. Después de todo no era tan malo ser castigado y él era un arrogante y subversivo en cuanto a reglas.

Esa noche no hablaron más, pero se durmieron ansiándose. Ambos maldiciendo esa estúpida contusión craneal.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, Thor le rogaba a los dioses por sus caderas y otras partes de su cuerpo, alguien se estaba vengando y con ganas.

****_***FIN***_ ** **


End file.
